


17 juillet 2013

by Felicia_Vardya



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Headcanon, Heartbreak, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: La loi est passée et il est là, devant la tombe de Ianto. Mains dans les poches. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, il ne sait pas quoi faire.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	17 juillet 2013

La loi est passée et il est là, devant la tombe de Ianto. Mains dans les poches. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Ça aurait du avoir lieu quatre ans plus tôt. Il s'est passé tellement de chose. Il sent le regard de Gwen posé sur lui, c'est elle qui l'a emmené au cimetière, parce qu'elle sait. Elle sait ce qu'il a sur le cœur depuis quatre ans.  
  
« Tu me manques. » Souffle-t-il douloureusement.  
  
Il lui a promit de ne pas l'oublier. Même dans un millier d'année. Ianto, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier.  
  
Il joue avec la bague qu'il a dans la poche. Avec Gwen il a du parcourir toutes les bijouteries de Cardiff, pour trouver une bague ressemblant à celle qu'il avait prévu de donner à Ianto quatre ans plus tôt.  
  
« Il y a longtemps je trouvais ça ridicule de parler devant une pierre tombale. Maintenant je ne pense plus ça. » Ces mots sont presque murmuré, il n'y a personne dans le cimetière, il est seul. Seul avec ses regrets. Seul face à la tombe de Ianto.  
  
« J'ai faillit quitter définitivement la terre après ta mort. Mais Gwen m'a quelque peu forcer à revenir. Elle voulait que tu sois le parrain de sa fille, finalement c'est moi qu'elle a choisit. Une façon de m'obliger à revenir, pour voir cette petite princesse. Tu l'adorerais, Ianto. »  
  
Au fond, ça fait du bien de parler. Alors il décide de continuer, de tout déballer.  
  
« J'aurais du te dire que je t'aimais. J'aurais du te le dire avant que tu meures. Je t'aimais Ianto Jones, et tu aura toujours une place dans mon cœur, même dans un millier d'année. Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. J'aurais du t'empêcher de m'accompagner, c'était évident que c'était un piège, tellement évident que je suis tomber dedans et je t'ai perdu. »  
  
Tout ce qu'il garde en lui depuis quatre ans. Tout ce qu'il n'a jamais dit.  
  
« Il y a quatre ans je voulais te demander quelque chose, ça n'était pas légal à l'époque, aujourd'hui ça l'est. » Il s'interrompt un instant pour sortir la bague de sa poche. « Il y a quatre ans je voulais te demander de m'épouser. Je sais, on aurait pas pu, mais je voulais te le demander. J'avais une bague il y a quatre ans, je l'avais sur moi quand… quand cette foutue bombe a exploser. J'ai eu du mal à en trouver qui ressemble à celle que j'avais, j'ai traîné Gwen dans toutes les bijouteries de Cardiff, je n'avais pas le courage de chercher seul. Elle était au courant, elle me disait de foncer, de te dire que je t'aimais. J'étais idiot. »  
  
Jack s'accroupit et déposa la bague sur la tombe de Ianto. Il la plaça de façon à ce que personne ne puisse la voir, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit volée.  
  
« Tu n'étais pas un « spot » dans le temps Ianto, tu étais tellement plus que ça. Je partirai un jour, je quitterai la terre, peut-être qu'à ce moment là j'irais retrouver le Docteur. Mais je t'aimais Ianto, je ne t'oublierai jamais. Je ne pourrai pas t'oublier. J'en serai incapable. Tu auras toujours cette place dans mon cœur. »  
  
Jack traça des doigts le nom de Ianto sur la pierre tombale avant de se relever, il se détourna, pour aller rejoindre Gwen qui l'attendait près de la voiture. Il croisa le regard de son amie, celle qui était devenue une sœur pour lui avec les années, et il parvint à lui sourire. Un sourire qu'elle lui rendit.  
  
Il allait peut-être réussir à tourner la page, pour écrire la suite de son histoire, mais jamais il ne pourrait oublier Ianto.

  
_« Ne m'oublie pas. »  
  
_ _« Jamais. »  
  
_ _« Dans un millier d'année… tu ne te souviendras pas de moi. »  
  
_ _« Je te promet que je ne t'oublierais jamais. »_

**Author's Note:**

> Suite à la découverte du headcanon disant que le jour de la légalisation du mariage homosexuel en Angleterre, Jack dépose une bague de fiançailles sur la tombe de Ianto, j'ai voulu écrire ce petit texte.
> 
> Il y a une référence à la Pièce radiophonique _The Dead Line_ dont les scripts VF et VO peuvent être lu sur Hypnoweb.


End file.
